


tomorrow

by triforced



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, General Hux has Issues, I will always have to use these tags with this pairing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not a Nice Person, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, please look at the tags guys, warnings there in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triforced/pseuds/triforced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, when you hate somebody enough, you come to know them almost as well as you know yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Perhaps, when you hate somebody enough, you come to know them almost as well as you know yourself. Perhaps you come to know their quirks, their idiosyncrasies, what makes them tick. Perhaps you come to predict one another. Perhaps you come to grow comfortable around one another, in a strange, unsettling way.

But hate will always be hate, no matter what cloak it wears.

 

_

 

This time, when Kylo Ren fucks him, he does not do so from behind.

"I want to see that simpering face of yours," he'd said with the mask still on, and Hux had let out a bark of barely contained laughter. Of all the faces Kylo Ren could call simpering, his is the last to fit such a description.

"Unlike you, _I_ do not hide behind a mask, so my face is always on clear display," he snapped.

It is a fine line one walks when insulting Ren, particularly in such cases as he has the upper hand already, which he does, but Hux is not one to bow meekly. He respects the power Ren commands (though not necessarily the source), he is willing to work with him, however there is a limit to what Hux will tolerate. The minute Ren pushes, he pushes back, regardless of circumstance.

Needless to say, the mask had come off quickly after that, hitting the floor with an ominous thud that Hux didn't bother to flinch at, though he supposed he ought.

Considering how few times he has seen Ren's face, considering how unremarkable it is, how ordinary, it is burned into his memory. There is nothing about Kylo Ren's face worth hiding, not a single damned thing, except, perhaps, his youth, but Hux did not let his own dearth of years stand in his way. The reality of Ren's face is so infuriating that all there was left to do was kiss him, hard, all teeth and tongue. Ren kissed back with equal fervor, hands yanking at Hux's carefully styled hair, to which Hux responded by digging his gloved fingers into the dark curls that so few people ever looked upon, let alone touched.

They clawed and tore at one another, until Hux's boots were off, his pants tossed across the room, and he was supporting himself on a desk, Ren between his legs, near fully clothed. They never disrobed entirely when they fucked- if they sought a sense of intimacy, if they were lovers, if there was anything to be derived but pleasure from these meetings, they might do so but there wasn't, and isn't.

Ren pounds into him, hands cupped at the backs of his knees, pushing his legs forward so he can shove in deeper. Hux grips the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles turn red, then white. The desk creaks and shudders, overburdened by this unintentional use. The moans he'd held back by sheer force of will are ripped out of him, torn from a dry throat, like a bereavement, and he wants to touch himself, wants to end it.

(This is what he hates the most, _this_.)

He feels something then, feels a thrum, a spike of unbearable pleasure and knows, knows, knows Ren was in his mind, Ren saw his thoughts, unbidden, like he had done before, like he had done many times before-

"You fucking prick," Hux snarls around another surge of pleasure. "Get out. Get-" He nearly doubles over, nearly loses his grip on the desk, and Ren smiles.

"Quiet, Hux." He bends over at the waist, enough so he can lean in and whisper in the other man's ear. "Don't say something you'll regret."

Ren increases the pace, and Hux feels as if he might fly apart. It's too much, far too much, and he cannot possibly hold on a moment longer. Head thrown back, he comes undone, and Ren follows him after a while, both sagging bonelessly against each other.

Once Ren catches his breath, however, they shove away, as if they cannot part fast enough. And they cannot. Hux desires nothing more than to take a long, hot shower and cleanse himself of the residue Ren left behind. As a matter of fact, he thinks as he slicks his hands through his hair, I believe I'll do just that.

"Tomorrow," Ren says at the door. He has since straightened himself up. For a moment, Hux is silent.

"Tomorrow," he says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren comes back again the next day.

Ren comes back again the next day.

An inevitability, perhaps. Yes, they'd agreed to it, but that did not mean either of them would hold to their word concerning the matter - and truly, Hux has half a mind to leave his door sealed shut, deny Ren entry to his quarters and carry on with his business as if he'd never been alerted to the other man's presence at all. He does not see the point in what they are doing, this game they played with each other, does not understand what either party hopes to gain from it. A useless diversion. Wasted energy. And, afterward, even more ill will that festered between them like an open sore.

Which must have been why Hux rises from his desk, strides to the door and thumbs it open, must have been why Ren brushes past him as soon as he is able, already releasing the clasps of his mask and drawing it off. He sets it on the desk with a loud thud, harder than he needs to, and Hux rolls his eyes ceilingward while he keys the door shut again. This is a mistake. His misgivings were correct, and he ought to have listened to them.

"And yet, you opened the door," Ren says, his voice amused rather than annoyed. His arms are crossed over a chest that is broader than it has any right to be. "You let me in, completely free of influence. I wonder what that says about you, Hux." The look in his eyes makes it clear he has plenty of ideas he could supply, should Hux be in any doubt of his own motives. And while he is in doubt of them, he knows to keep his mind carefully blank of the thought. He's hardly in the mood to supply the man with fodder for his entertainment - worse so when that fodder is lifted from within his head.

"It says I'd like a fuck." Hux chooses his words carefully, keeps his expression indifferent, begins to remove his left glove, one finger at a time. "And you will do, I suppose." He tosses the glove aside, moves on to the right. "Don't read too much into it, Ren - I'd hate for you to grow attached." The last is punctuated with a curl of his top lip, to make clear just how he feels about the prospect. His right glove joins the left on the floor.

"On the contrary," Ren doesn't sound nearly as self-assured as he believes he does, particularly without his ridiculous modulator doing the work for him, but his unpredictability, his edge, never quite diminishes even outside of the mask. "You should worry about yourself first."

Out of nowhere, there's a tug, a hook buried in Hux's belly, and he is dragged forward the paces that separate them, rage bubbling up in his throat. He doesn't wear anger well, never has, with his coloring. He imagines his face is red. His hands are curled into fists, tight at his sides. He's prepared to use them. "Damn you - "

Ren kisses him, if one can call it a kiss- more accurately, Ren jams his tongue down Hux's throat, to catch him off guard, to shut him up, any myriad of reasons. The gambit works, but only because Hux allows it to (so he tells himself). He takes the opportunity to shove back at Ren's tongue with his own, to knot his fingers up in Ren's hair and tug viciously until he elicits the sort of sounds he's satisfied with, pain combined with pleasure.

Still- "I'll leave you outside to rot if you do that to me again," Hux snarls between kisses.

Ren has removed Hux's belt, unbuttoned his pants. "No, you won't." Once again, they are standing near the desk, though this time, Ren is closest to it. So close, in fact, that all Hux would have to do is give him a tiny shove, and he would fall back.

Quickly, before Ren can read the thought, Hux does just that. Ren, slightly off balance by the force of the push, is left with no other option but to sit down heavily on the edge of the desk, his expression registering first surprise, then anger. The intensity of his glare is enough to melt ice, but Hux will not be cowed by it.

"Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, Lord Ren," he snaps, stepping between Ren's long, long legs. "You think you know, with that power of yours. You think you know everything." He leans in, grabs Ren by the crotch (Hux's own cock strains against its confines, eager to be set free), twists his hand. "Do you?" What he expects is the sharp, pleasured hiss Ren emits at the sensation of it. What he does not expect are the gloved fingers that close round his neck, sudden, like they were waiting to strike.

"Do I?" Ren drawls lazily, tightening his fingers. "Now what?"

Though he begins to feel dizzy, lightheaded, Hux tightens his own grip in answer. Their eyes snag, catch, and they stare at each other, one choking, the other breathing harshly labored breaths.

"An impasse," Ren says, but Hux isn't about to stand for that. Drawing in what feeble breath he can, he strokes his fingers up and down the hard length in his hand - once, twice, three times, and again, and again. It happens in a moment, a brief flash of a moment - the fingers around his neck loosen just enough for him to wrench Ren's hand away.

Small victories. At least he can breathe properly again.

"You know nothing at all," Hux rasps through his raw throat, grabs Ren by the back of his neck, and kisses him savagely, uses not only his tongue but his teeth this time to do battle, and is unsurprised when he tastes blood in his mouth. Ren is just as uncouth; his hands have come to rest on Hux's ass, which he grips tight, to the point of pain, yanking Hux in close, grinding their still-clothed hips and cocks together. The friction is enough to make Hux want to come; he can feel pressure begin to build slowly, and he bites down on Ren's lip to muffle the moans that tear out of him. His hips snap forward of their own accord, striving against Ren's, seeking release.

" _Fuck_ \- " Ren squeezes his ass cheeks in his ridiculously large hands, kneads them, then, with a growl, twines those long legs around Hux's in a vice-grip. The sight of Ren, clad in those ridiculous black robes of his, his face (his ordinary, unremarkable, infuriating face) flushed and his hair sweaty, rutting himself against Hux...

It's too much.

He comes abruptly, entirely undone, face buried in Ren's neck. Ren follows very soon after, his head tossed back, the heel of his foot digging into spot just above Hux's ass.

Long before he leaves, no matter how loathsome it is, they both realize he'll return again tomorrow.

Perhaps Ren knows a thing or two, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW NOTHING, REN SNOW. 
> 
> ...Anyway, chapter two, and this story is done! Hope you guys enjoyed. :3


End file.
